Last Words in Heaven
by LittleMsLongbottom
Summary: Gabriel remembers the last time he spoke to Lucifer. Just some brotherly fluff, please R&R


_AN: Hey everyone, this is my first story and I would really appreciate it if you could please read and review, flames fully accepted as constructive criticism.  
>I don't own anything, all characters mentioned belong to the brilliant writers at Supernatural and the guy who wrote the bible!<br>Enjoy!_

**Last Words in Heaven**

Gabriel clapped his hands over his ears. He could hear his brothers, Michael and Lucifer, fighting again,. He turned to gaze at Raphael; his older brother looked upon the two, shaking his head sadly. "Why do they always fight?" Gabriel asked his older brother. Raphael closed his eyes slowly and tilted his head to the sky. His younger brother looked up as well, curiosity getting the better of him. '_Was Raphael finally seeking help from their Father?_' hopeful thoughts seeped into the young archangel's mind.

"Because Lucifer has always loved too much and Michael not enough," Raphael had finally answered, turning to his younger brother he added, "We can only pray to our Father that this argument does not end in bloodshed." Gabriel copied his brother's earlier actions and shook his head sadly.

"I think you mean _these _arguments don't end in bloodshed," he said turning to look at his brother, but the archangel was not there anymore. Gabriel frowned and turned back to the fight going on between his two eldest brothers, which had gathered a small crowd of other angels, interested to see if Michael would finally smite his younger sibling down into the blackest depths of Hell. The young archangel frowned at the spectators and made his way over, hoping to end the feud between the brothers.

"Why I am being punished for loving my Father?" He could hear Lucifer's loud voice booming over the empty fields of Heaven. "Why is my own brother threatening to banish me because I refuse to bow down to insects?" Gabriel could see the rage on Lucifer's face now, a stark contrast to the cool demeanor of Michael.

"Because you are not only supposed to love Father, you must love all his creations as well," the eldest brother's voice rang over the crowd. Lucifer was quiet then, clenching his fists and staring hard into the ground beneath their feet. He threw one last glare at Michael before walking off, casting a glance into the crowd. His gaze fell upon Gabriel and the young archangel smiled at his brother and received a small one in return.

Once the crowd had dispersed Gabriel chased after his brother, finding him dozing lightly on the pile of rocks near the waters that led to another land. Gabriel slowly approached his older brother, careful not to wake him. Once he had successfully scaled the small pile of rocks he sat gracefully next to the angel and smiled down at his sleeping form.

"Michael is wrong," he spoke. "It is never wrong to love our Father too much, but he is right, we must also love his creations." He cast another glance to his brother, a small, sad smile taking over his features.

"You're too wise little bother." Gabriel jumped slightly, thinking his brother asleep.

"You-you were listening to me?" he asked Lucifer, swallowing slightly. Lucifer opened his eyes and sent a smile to his younger brother. "Of course, your wisdom astounds me little brother," he told the young angel as he sat up.

"Thank you," Gabriel had said, avoiding the intense gaze his brother was sending him.

"Do you agree with Michael though?" Lucifer had asked, tilting his head to look his brother in the eye. "Do you think I should be sent to Hell because I will not bow before man?"

Gabriel shook his head, not trusting the words that would fall out of his mouth. Lucifer smiled again, wrapping his arms around his brother, his lips laying upon his head. Gabriel received a small kiss on the top of his head and words that he would never forget.

"You are too good for this world little brother, ours and any other."

Gabriel raised his head to look at his brother, to thank him, but Lucifer was gone. Gabriel had never seen or heard from his brother since that day. But no matter how many times his brothers would call him '_evil_', '_Satan_' and '_The Devil'_, he would never forget the kind words that were laid upon him.


End file.
